For the love of a Goddess
by JA Baker
Summary: Drabble series: Xander finds that having a literal Goddess as a girlfriend can be both a blessing and a curse… Buffy-Oh! My Goddess
1. Slow learner…

"This isn't funny Buffy!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just such a Xander thing to do: you try to order take-out, but instead dial the wrong number and get a goddess instead. She offers you one wish, which you use to ask her to stay with you forever as your girlfriend. So now every time it looks like the two of you are going to be separated, this 'Ultimate power' will step in to keep you together."

"That's about it."

"How did you ever survive living on the Hellmouth?"

"Having a best friend who's a Vampire Slayer? So I'm a slow learner, ok."

"What's her name anyway?"

"Belldandy…"

**The End**


	2. Divine Providence

**Devine Providence**

Buffy looked to where Xander and Belldandy were curled up on the sofa together and smiled: despite the rather unusual start to the relationship, things seemed to be working out between the two of them.

And having a friendly Goddess around was proving to be quite useful. Her very presence seemed to terrify most Vampires, and any time her or Xander were in any danger, the Powers That Be stepped in with a massive show of force to keep them together and safe.

Life was looking up for a change.

Now if they could only convince Snyder that Belldandy was really an exchange student…

**TBC**


	3. Relationship Counselling

**Relationship Counselling**

"So the two of you haven't…"

"No."

"You live with a beautiful woman who has half the men in Sunnydale falling over themselves to impress her, and you've not slept with her? You're not gay are you?"

"Faith!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm a little shocked. May I ask why you and Belldandy haven't done the deed?"

"I'm scared, terrified. I mean, I love Belldandy, but she's a goddess: I've got no idea what could happen if the two of us ever got physical. I don't want to do anything to risk our relationship."

"Ok Xander, I'll drop it. So any idea how we deal with the Mayor?"

**TBC**


	4. Divine Intervention Part 1

**Devine Intervention (Part 1)**

The eclipse set the gathered students on edge, and Buffy could see several Vampires blocking the exits. She looked at Faith, who nodded grimly, reaching for her crossbow.

"Now everybody remain calm." Principle Snyder tried to gain control, not realising how much danger he was in.

"Well, things are going a little faster than I expected." The Mayor smiled.

"You!" Snyder pointed at Belldandy as she stood like an island in a sea of panicky, "I have had just about enough of you…"

Xander's well-aimed punch knocked him to the floor as Belldandy flouted into the air, her hair and clothes billowing out behind her.

**TBC**


	5. Divine Intervention Part 2

**Devine Intervention (Part 2)**

Belldandy flouted into the air, her hands held out towards the Mayor as he started to transform into a daemon. The Scooby's formed a protective circle around her, doing their best to hold back the Vampire's who had sensed a threat to their master.

A ball of blue light formed in Belldandy's hands, and she threw it at the Mayor. He roared in pain and anger, forming a red ball of energy and lobbing it back at the goddess.

Belldandy was knocked backwards by the force of the blow, and Xander was only just able to catch her before she hit the ground.

**TBC…**


	6. Divine Intervention Part 3

**Devine Intervention (Part 3)**

"Bell? Say something." Xander's voice was only a whisper his girlfriend lay motionless in his arms.

"We've got a problem!" Buffy looked up to were the Mayor towered over them, ready to strike.

A deafening thunderclap rolled across the sky, followed by a series of lightning bolts that seemed to converge in a cloud that had appeared directly above the Mayor.

A single gigantic lightning bolt ripped through the air and struck the Mayor, vaporising him. The shockwave levelled the school, but left the Scooby's untouched.

"Father always was a little over-protective of his girls." A woman appeared from the smoke, "Hi, the names Urd."

**TBC...**


	7. Heavenly Love

**Heavenly Love**

"So what's wrong with Belldandy?" Buffy asked from the doorway to the room where the young Goddess was still sleeping, Xander at her side.

"She used too much of her power at once." Urd explained, "While in the mortal realm, we goddess' are stripped of most of our abilities to stop accidents from happening."

"Accidents?" Faith raised an eyebrow.

"Atlantis was an 'accident'." Urd smiled, "Bell will get better, but she needs to rest and recuperate."

"Is there anything we can do?" Giles asked, "Any way we can help her?"

"Just leave bozo there with her: love is a great healer." Urd sighed, "Dammed White Knights..."

**TBC**


	8. New Starts

**New Starts**

"Are you sure it's ok for us to live here?" Xander asked as he looked over the old Buddhist temple outside Sunnydale.

"Yes; I checked with the monk who lived here just before he left." Belldandy smiled, "Isn't it perfect? There's plenty of room, and it's near collage."

"It'll do." Urd dropped her bag, "Needs fixing up."

Belldandy closed here eyes, "_I call upon the sprit of this place; remember how beautiful you once where. Cast off the decay of years and be reborn!_"

The air glowed, pieces of shattered roof tile and broken windows reforming in their original places, the old building re-assembling itself.

**TBC...**


	9. Stupid Cupids Part 1

**Stupid Cupids**

"You're telling me they've never…"

"Not once. I don't think they've even gotten to second base. Maybe not even first."

"Man, my sister can really pick 'um!"

"Xander says he's scared to take their relationship any further because Belldandy's a goddess."

"She's still a woman! She shouldn't have to put up with this."

"I don't think she even knows what she's missing; any time I've ever spoken about relationships she's seemed a bit, well, clueless about it all."

"I think it's time we changed that. Faith, I'm going to need your help on this."

"Dose it involve potentially embarrassing a young man we both happen to know?"

"Yes."

"Sounds fun."

**TBC...**


	10. Life’s a beach

**Life's a beach**

The sun shone down on the Pacific coast, invigorating those who where taking the opportunity to enjoy the last weekend before collage and school started again. Faith had talked everyone into taking the day off, and then arranged it so that Xander and Belldandy got separated from the others.

The whole thing smelt like a set-up to Xander, but he looked forward to spending some time with his girlfriend. He sat under the beach umbrella, waiting for her to finish changing.

"Here I am." Belldandy's happy voice brought him back to reality, and he almost chocked when he saw her revealing swimsuit.

Definite set-up.

**TBC...**


	11. Complications

**Complications**

Xander looked at the suntan lotion Urd had given him: there had been a smile on her face when she handed it to him that made him uneasy. But Belldandy seemed to think it was safe, and he was not about to argue with a goddess over something so trivial.

He poured the lotion onto his hand and looked down at Belldandy's back, trying to decide where to start: the outfit was so revealing that he felt a little uncomfortable. He took a deep breath and moved his hand towards the small of her back.

"XANDER!"

He dropped the bottle in surprise.

"Oh, hi Anya."

**TBC...**


	12. Stupid Cupids Part 2

**Stupid Cupids (Part 2)**

"Who the hell is that?" Urd asked from her hiding place behind a hotdog stand.

"Anya Jenkins: I remember her from High school." Faith looked through a pair of binoculars, "I think she's got a crush on Xander."

"Nobody messes with my sisters man and gets away with it!" Urd sounded mad, "And she made him drop the special suntan lotion I gave him: one drop of that on Bell and it would have been fireworks!"

"What we going to do about the competition?"

"Take her to one side and threaten to rip her head off if she interferes again."

"I like the way you think."

TBC...


	13. Lost at Sea

**Lost at Sea**

Xander dropped the oars into the boat and looked back at the beach: they'd come out a lot further than he'd intended. But renting the inflatable had been the only way to defuse the tension between Belldandy and Anya.

Not that his girlfriend realised there was: she only saw the good in people.

"Can I have a go?" Belldandy asked, "It look's fun."

"Sure." Xander moved to let her pass, but a wave knocked the two of them over. They landed on top of each other in the bottom of the boat. Xander felt his pulse race as he looked down at his girlfriend.

**TBC...**


	14. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

There was a roar of an engine, and Xander felt the inflatable lurch violently as the wash from a speedboat hit it. The wave tossed Belldandy and Xander from the boat, and they landed in the water with a splash.

Xander clung to upturned inflatable, grabbing his girlfriend's hand and pulling her to safety. He tried unsuccessfully to right it, but it was too difficult.

"Are you ok?" He asked, worried.

"I'm ok, just a little wet." Belldandy nodded, "What do we do?"

"Climb up on the boat: I'll push it to the beach." Xander helped her up onto the inflatable and started to swim.

**TBC...**


	15. Love potion No 9

**Love potion No. 9**

Xander sat in the coffee shop while Belldandy finished changing, wondering if someone, somewhere, had it in for him.

"I don't know what my sister sees in you." Urd collapsed into the seat opposite, "You're paretic."

"Thanks." Xander shrugged off the insult.

"I think the main problem in confidence." The goddess pulled a small bottle from her pocket, "Drink this, and you'll have the confidence to tell her how you feel."

"Really?" Xander looked at the bottle, then made his dissection: he twisted off the cap and downed it in one. His eyes crossed, then his head hit the table with a bang.

"Perfect." Urd smiled.

**TBC...**


	16. Stupid Cupids Part 3

**Stupid Cupids (Part 3)**

"You sure that was a good idea?" Faith asked as Urd returned to their hiding place, "Belldandy will be upset if she finds out we drugged her boyfriend."

"Trust me: I know love potions." The goddess smiled, "He'll fall so helplessly in love with the next woman he sees, he'll not be able to control himself."

"What if it's not Bell?"

"Huh?"

"Hostile at 12 o'clock!"

Anya walked into the coffee shop and saw Xander.

"Hey Harris." She walked over to him.

"Anya?" He looked up and his eyes went wide, "Anya!"

"Huston, we have a problem." Faith closed her eyes.

"Bell is _so_ going to kill me." Urd gulped.

**TBC**


	17. Jumping to the wrong conclusion

**Jumping to the wrong conclusion**

Belldandy stood as still as a statue in the coffee shop doorway, her eyes and mouth open wide with shock. She wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, or her father to send down a lightning bold and obliterate the building, anything to end the pain she felt.

Xander was stood on the other side of the room, kissing Anya so passionately it looked almost indecent. The young woman looked all too happy about it.

Suddenly Xander broke away, holding his head as if he was experiencing extreme pain. He almost collapsed, and then ran past Belldandy and out the door.

**TBC**


	18. The truth will out

**The truth will out**

Belldandy followed Xander along the beach as the sun started to set, determined to find out what was going on. It wouldn't have taken much to stop him, but she knew he was uncomfortable about her powers and restrained herself.

Xander finally stopped in a small cove, collapsing on a boulder and passing out.

"Xander." Belldandy knelt down next to him, "What happened?" His body shifted, and the bottle Urd had given him fell into Belldandy's lap, "What?" She looked at it and recognised the writing.

"URD!" She bellowed with rage, the markings on her forehead and cheek glowing with anger, "Where are you?"

**TBC**

_Authors rant:_

_Ok, one or two reviewers seem to have a problem with the fact that this is a drabble series. They'd like each chapter to be thousands of words long, bull of in-depth depictions of everything that happens._

_Part of me want to just say 'Blow it up your $$', but the author in me insists that I explain: I like writing drabbles. It's almost an art form, trying to fit a concise story into just 100-words, not one more, not one less. It takes time, effort, and skill._

_I fully intend to write a full-blown Buffy/Oh! My Goddess story after I've finished this series, but I do have other story's that need finishing and a new job that takes up a lot of my time, so just put up or shut up. You don't like the style, don't read the story._

_Regards,_

_JA Baker_


	19. Love is…

**Love is...**

"Just trying to help." Urd landed on a nearby rock, then jumped clear as Belldandy blasted it with a lightning bolt, "Your boyfriend needed a little encouragement."

"I have told you before to stay out of my personal life!" Belldandy flung another bolt at her sister, only just missing her, "How do I reverse the spell?"

"Only one way to counter it." Urd hovered in the air, "True love."

"True love…" Belldandy knelt back down beside Xander, "I should have told you this a long time ago: I do love you."

"I love you too." Xander smiled weakly, pulling her head down for a kiss.

**TBC...**


	20. Privacy

**Privacy**

"Yep." Buffy rapped her knuckles against the barrier that had appeared around the temple, "That's solid." She looked at Faith and Urd, "Any idea why Belldandy would do this?"

"I think her and Xander want to time alone." Faith smiled, "They have a few things to work out."

"Like?" The older slayer raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say they want a little privacy." Urd stood, "Can I crash at your place tonight?"

"I suppose so." Buffy nodded, "Mom's been getting a little 'empty nest' since Bell moved out."

"Cool; then I can crash there too." Faith smiled, "Can't afford to stay at the motel any longer."

**TBC...**


	21. Back to school

**Back to school**

"I was wondering about you too." Buffy smiled as she saw Xander and Belldandy walk along the corridors of UCLA-Sunnydale, arm in arm, "It's been three days…"

"We were, busy." Xander blushed.

"Yeah, I know: Urd told me you moved into the same room." Buffy looked round as the bell went, "Time for class."

"Well you two lovely ladies have fun." Xander kissed Belldandy goodbye, "I have to get to work if I'm going to pay for night school."

"I'll miss you." Belldandy smiled as he walked away, "Buffy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure: we're friends after all." Buffy nodded.

"What's a thong?" The Goddess asked.

**TBC...**

_Drabble: a story told using only 100-words. A Drabble series is a story told using chapters of 100-words._


	22. Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

"He's cute, I'll give him that." Urd looked at the teacher's assistant who'd caught Buffy's eye, "But no, not my type."

"Cute isn't the word." Buffy sighed, "He's almost good enough to eat."

"I don't see it." Belldandy shrugged.

"That's because you only have eyes for Xander." Willow winked, "Like I do for Oz."

"Please: you're making me sick!" Urd gagged.

"Something you wish to share with the rest of the class?" Professor Walsh asked, "Or may I start the lecture sometime today?"

"Sorry." Buffy blushed.

"I should think so." Walsh glared at them, "Riley, please hand out the text books so we can finally start the lesson."

**TBC...**


	23. The camera never lies

**The camera never lies**

Professor Walsh sat in stunned silence as she watched the video two of her Initiative agents had taken during the night. They had been sent to track a small group of civilians who had been seen tackling hostiles around town.

A bleach-blond vampire had been knocked back by the apparent leader, and tried to grab another young girl as a hostage. Blue markings on her forehead and cheeks had glowed brightly, and the vampire had been thrown into a nearby tree.

"Interesting." Walsh picked up the phone on her desk, "Have agent Finn assemble his team: I have a capture mission for them."

**TBC...**


	24. Interrogation part 1

**Interrogation (part 1)**

Spike groaned as he woke up, wondering what the hell it was he'd been hit with.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice came from the other side of a glass partition; "Taser blasts can really take it out of you."

"Who the hell are you?" Spike looked up to see Professor Walsh sanding in front of him, her arms crossed, "And what the hell do you want?"

"I'm interested in one of them: the young woman with the long brown hair who so effortlessly threw you around."

"Don't know anything about her, other than she isn't human."

"Really? What is she?"

"I honestly don't know."

**TBC...**


	25. Interrogation part 2

**Interrogation (part 2)**

"You must have some idea as to what she is."

"Look lady, I've been around for more than 120-years, and I have never heard of or encountered anything as remotely powerful as that girl. I have no idea how she dose what she dose, but I would rather ware a Man-united shirt than face her in a fair fight."

"What do you know about her?"

"She lives with one of those Scooby's…"

"Scooby's?"

"That bunch of idiots that hang around with the Slayer."

"Slayer?"

"Do you know anything about this town? The Vampire Slayer, Buffy Summers, the Chosen One."

"The Chosen One?"

"Is there someone else I can talk to?"

**TBC...**


	26. Mission Impossible

**Mission Impossible**

"I'm not sure I like the sound of this mission." Riley stood in front of his boss, "I've spoken to Belldandy a few times: she doesn't seem dangerous…"

"That may be, but she is defiantly not human, and extremely powerful." Walsh looked up at the young soldier, "We need to find out everything we can about her to further our work here."

"But kidnapping her…"

"She is not human, so it is not kidnapping. You had no trouble with your past missions."

"Yeah, but I kind of like Belldandy…"

"I thought you 'liked' Miss Summers?"

"I like Belldandy as a potential friend."

"You have your mission, Agent Finn."

**TBC...**

_Aleh: I spent my entire school life having people a lot more qualified than you try and find a way round my dyslexia (if you don't know what it is, look it up) with no real success, and I do get a little cranky when people nit-pick the mistakes I do make._


	27. Crossing the line

**Crossing the line**

"I'm sure Oz will come back." Belldandy did her best to comfort Willow as they walked across the collage campus, "He just needs time to get control of his werewolf side."

"I know but I still miss him." Willow nodded, feeling depressed, "I can't help but feel that I pushed him…" She stopped mid sentence, her eyes crossing over as she slumped to the ground, a dart sticking out of her back.

"Willow?" Belldandy looked down at her friend. She felt a dart strike her in the leg and her vision blurred as she collapsed.

"Heaven help us." Riley muttered, "Capture team; move in."

**TBC...**

_Note 1: in the anima series, Belldandy showed she was susceptible to certain human frailties while on Earth, so for the purposes of this story, she can be drugged and knocked out. And I did have Urd mention that most of her powers where restrained to stop 'accidents' happening._

_I don't want to make her too powerful: it would ruin any suspense.  
_  
_Note 2: Big B, what can I say? I have problems spelling places here in England, let alone America._


	28. Immaculate

**Immaculate**

"Nothing?" Professor Walsh looked at her cheif assistant, "Nothing at all."

"She's like nothing we've ever encountered before: she looks perfectly human on the out side, right down to breathing and a pulse." The scientist nodded, handing over a thick folder, "But MRI, X-ray, ultrasound, no test I know of can record anything. It's like she's there, but she isn't."

"Anything like her on record?"

"Nothing. And she seems to upset the rest of the test subjects."

"Upset?"

"They don't like being near her."

"We need to find out what she is, and if we can harness this effect to our own ends. Prep operating theatre two."

**TBC...**


	29. Fear and Anger

**Fear and Anger**

"Willow!" Xander called out as he saw his best friend collapse on the steppes leading up to the old temple. He dropped the textbook he'd been reading and hurried out to her, "What happened?"

"Don't know." Willow sounded groggy, dropping the dart that had knocked her out, "They took her…"

"Took who?"

"Bell…"

"WHAT!" Xander screamed in fear and anger, "URD!"

"What?" The other goddess appeared from her room, "What is it?"

"Someone's taken Belldandy: they drugged Willow to get to her." Xander explained, "We need to find her, now!"

"I'll call father!" Urd span on her heels and ran for the phone, "He'll know what to do."

**TBC...**


	30. Lesser of three evils

**Lesser of two evils**

"Well?" Xander asked as soon as Urd put the phone down, leaving Willow to Buffy, "What did he say?"

"He can't get involved." Urd looked worried, "There are three possibilities: 1) Nifelheim is starting something, and this is the opening move. 2) Some apocalypse-worshiping demon wants to end the world. 3) This is something a lot more down-to-earth, and dad's trying to teach us something."

"Is that any better than the other two?"

"You've heard of the tenth plague of Egypt?"

"Do you know where Belldandy is?"

"Yes, he did tell me that, and I can get us there."

"Good. Let me grab something, and we're off!"

**TBC...**


	31. All or nothing

**All or nothing**

"Can I help you?" Professor Walsh was more than a little surprised when the elevator doors opened to reveal a young man holding a rocket launcher, but she didn't let it show.

"Let her go." Xander's voice was low and calm as he motioned to the gunnery that held the still sedated Belldandy, "Or things get messy."

"You fire that, you'll kill her." Walsh protested.

"Trust me, she'll survive." Urd stood behind Xander.

"That may be, but he wouldn't." Walsh pointed at Xander.

"I'm willing to die for her, are you?" The young man's eyes narrowed, "Let. Her. Go."

"Go on then, shoot." Walsh crossed her arms.

**TBC...**


	32. Intervention

**Intervention**

Time slowed down

Xander's finger squeezed the trigger the moment he heard Walsh's challenge, and she started to show the first signs of surprise as the missile shot towards her.

"That's quite enough of that." A soft voice echoed through the hallway.

Time returned to normal.

The missile stopped in mid air, then turned into a pair of doves that flew of down the corridor.

"I had hoped to see this resolved without my intervention." A man in an expensive looking suit appeared out of nowhere, his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face, "Now let my daughter go before there is serious trouble."

**TBC...**


	33. Father, dear father

**Father, dear father**

"You said you couldn't intercede!" Urd's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"The Ultimate Force demands otherwise, and I can not expect anyone else to follow it if I will not." Her father nodded, turning to face Walsh, "I believe in free will, so I will ask you one last time: let my daughter go."

"And just who the hell are you?" Walsh asked.

"Kami-sama, the creator, lord of Asgard." Urd explained with a smile, "Or simply 'God' as you humans like to call him."

Xander dropped the rocket launcher, realising how much trouble he could be in due to his relationship with Belldandy.

**TBC...**


	34. A father’s love

**A father's love**

"You're…" Walsh looked like a deer stuck in headlights: as much as she wanted to disbelieve what she had been told, she somehow knew it was the truth.

"Yes." Kami-sama nodded, moving to the trolley that held Belldandy. The restraints fell away from her body as he reached her side and bent over to kiss her gently on the forehead. The blue diamond shaped mark there glowed for a moment, and Belldandy opened her eyes.

"Farther!" She smiled.

"Bell?" Xander looked on in amazement.

"Xander?" The young goddess leapt off the trolley and ran to his arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you, I think…"

**TBC...**


	35. First impressions

**First impressions**

"Can we continue this outside?" Urd asked, pulling Belldandy away from Xander.

"Go." Kami-sama turned to face Walsh, "I take it you have no objections to their leaving?"

Walsh could only shake her head.

Urd pulled Xander and Belldandy back into the elevator and closed the door, "That was fun."

"Fun?" Xander looked ashen, "I've never been more terrified in my life."

"Yeah, well, look at it this way." Urd patted him on the back, "Father likes you."

"What?" Xander blinked, "How can you tell?"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Urd laughed, "You were willing to lay down your life for Bell: that sort of thing impresses him."

**TBC...**


	36. Reality check

**Reality check**

"Are you ok Xander?" Giles walked out onto the Temples veranda, "You seem a little distracted since you and rescued Belldandy."

"Dose the name 'Kami-sama' mean anything to you?"

"Yes: it's a name used to describe The Creator of the Universe in some very Old Norse sagas…"

"He's also Belldandy and Urd's dad."

"Good Lord!"

"Yeah, quite literally. So, you can understand why I'm a little shaken up: it's not every day you discover that your girlfriend is God's daughter."

"It must have been a shock…"

"I'm terrified: what if he's not happy with our relationship?"

"Then you would know by now, as you'd be dead."

"So not helping G-man…"

**TBC...**


	37. The Talk part 1

**The Talk (part 1)**

"Alexander Lavelle Harris: I would like to have a littletalk with you."

The soft voice startled Xander, making him drop the 2x4's he'd been carrying on his foot.

"Kami-sama." He span round, "This is, unexpected…"

"I somehow doubt that." The Creator snapped his fingers, stopping time, "What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

"I don't follow."

"How do you see your relationship with Belldandy progressing?"

"At the moment, not very well, as I have the sneaking suspicion that I'm going to be on the receiving end of a lightning bolt in the near future."

"I have no intention of hurting you Mr Harris. At lest, not yet…"

**TBC...**


	38. The Talk part 2

**The Talk (part 2)**

"I'm not overly reassured by that statement."

"Alexander, can I call you that? I could erase you from existence with little or no effort, so if I say I'm not going to hurt you, I'm not going to hurt you. Belldandy is deeply in love with you, and I would not want to do anything to upset her."

"Neither would I: I love Belldandy more than I've ever loved anyone or anything. I would do anything to protect her or make her happy."

"Do you swear it, by your immortal soul?"

"I swear."

The sound of thunder filled the air.

"Congratulations Alexander: you've just made unbreakable oath."

"Huh?"

**TBC...**


	39. Fitting in

**Fitting in**

"Why do I have to do this?" Urd complained as she hefted boxes around the Magic Box.

"If you're going to live in this realm, you have to earn your own keep." Belldandy set about arranging crystals on a shelf, "And as father won't let you back into Asgard until you've learned to behave, you have no choice."

"Are you two sure who's the oldest and who's the youngest?" Buffy asked as she flipped through a martial arts book.

"Yes, but there isn't really that big a gap between us." Belldandy explained, "And Urd is half demon after all."

"She's what!" Buffy dropped her book.

**TBC...**


	40. The other shoe

**The other shoe**

"I'm half demon, on my mothers side." Urd shrugged it of, "It's no big deal."

"But you're a goddess!" Buffy blinked.

"So?"

"How can you be a goddess, and half demon at the same time?"

"Good and evil, right and wrong, heaven and hell? It's all politics in the end. Father dictated that free will must exist in all realms, not just this one, and the result was a split and the creation of Nifelheim, with my mother being Dai Makaichou Hild. My parents have a strange relationship."

"And Bell?"

"Oh, I'm a full goddess." Belldandy smiled, "Just like Skuld, our youngest sister."

"There are three of you?"

TBC...


	41. Dealing with Dad

**Dealing with Dad**

"What is an unbreakable oath and what does it mean if I've taken one?" Xander came running through the shop door before Belldandy or Urd could respond to Buffy's question.

"Depends on what you said and to whom." Urd shrugged.

"Well, it was to your dad…" Xander admitted.

"WHAT!" Belldandy span round, "Wait right there!" She ran to the nearest mirror, disappearing in a flash of light.

"Show off." Urd snapped, "Anyone can teleport to the Higher Realms when they've not had most of their powers taken away."

"Forget that." Buffy turned round, "What's this about a third sister?"

"What!" Xander exclaimed.

"I have another sister." Urd shrugged.

**TBC...**


	42. Love's pure light

**Loves pure light**

"What?" Urd looked at Buffy and Xander's expressions, "She works for father, so it's not like she's going to turn up anytime soon."

"Even so…" Buffy was cut off as Belldandy reappeared in a flash of light.

Not saying a word, the Goddess walked up to Xander and kissed him deeply on the lips, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. The air around them started to glow, and Buffy and Urd had to shield their eyes as light filled the shop.

"That's torn it." Urd sighed.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, confused.

"Father's entwined their destines: even the Ultimate Force can't separate them now."

**TBC...**

_Aleh: you do that one more time and I'll block you from reviewing my stories._


	43. Same danger, different day

**Same danger, different day**

"What does _HE_ want?" Xander hissed as he saw Buffy talking to Riley.

"He says that Professor Walsh is up to something." Willow shrugged, "Might be important."

"The last time that woman was 'up to something', it involved knocking you out and kidnapping Belldandy, so forgive me if I'm a little sceptical about his intentions."

"You going to hold that against him forever?"

"They were going to cut Bell open to see how she work: I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"This looks like it's going to be big." Buffy walked over to her two friends, "Walsh is trying to build a human/demon super solider."

**TBC...**


	44. Sneak and Peek

**Sneak and Peek**

"You guys do this sort of thing often?" Tara asked as she crouched behind a tree.

"You mean: do we sneak into an top-secret government instillation to find out what kind of Frankenstein's monster a Mad Scientist is creating?" Xander asked, looking at the cave through his binoculars, "No, this has got to be a first."

"No, I mean, do you battle the forces of evil and all that?"

"Yeah: its kind of habit forming. So why did Willow want you along on this?"

"I said I wanted to know more about the things she did."

"Yeah, getting involved in your friends hobbies can be interesting."

**TBC...**


	45. Into the Abyss

**Into the Abyss**

Buffy followed Riley, hoping the spell Willow had cast would stop anyone recognising her. The seemingly endless labyrinths of corridors continued until they came to a door marked 314.

"This is it." Riley ran his ID through the lock, but the door refused to open, "Um…"

"Let me try." Buffy pushed door, and it opened with a click.

"How did you do that?"

"Please: two of my best friends are goddess'. You really think an electronic lock is beyond them?"

"Yeah, they kind of scare me."

"You don't have to worry about Belldandy: she's not the type to hold a grudge."

"What about Urd?"

"Be afraid, be very afraid..."

**TBC...**


	46. The Alpha and the Omega

**The Alpha and the Omega**

The room beyond the door was dark, but Buffy could sense movement beyond. She searched for a light switch and flicked it on.

"Oh god…" Riley gasped: Dr Walsh lay dead on a table, a hole in her stomach. A tall man, looking like a patchwork of human, demon and machine, turned to them.

"Hello, I am Adam." His eyes glowed, "I am here to kill you."

Riley drew his side arm and fired, the bullets having no effect.

There was a loud clang, and Adam's eyes crossed as he slumped forward.

"Jerk." A short, dark haire dwoman holding a large hammer looked down at him.

**TBC...**


	47. Three of a kind

**Three of a kind**

"Time to go." The young woman stepped over Adam as he started to moan, "He'll be up again soon."

"Couldn't you just hit him again?" Buffy asked as she was dragged out of the room, "And just who the hell are you?"

"Don't think I'd catch him unaware again, and the name's Skuld."

"Skuld? You're Belldandy and Urd's little sister?"

"Yeah: Goddess second class, restricted."

"But you're just a child!"

"I am **NOT** a child! Nyaah!" The young goddess stuck her tough out.

"This sort of thing happen to you often?" Riley asked.

"Being rescued by an adolescent goddess with an attitude?" Buffy shrugged, "More often then you'd think."

**TBC...**


	48. Uninvited Guest

**Uninvited Guest**

"I'd like to thank you for putting me up like this." Riley looked around the small room at the back of the Temple, "Can't go back home after what happened."

"Yeah, well, Buffy said you needed a place to stay and all..." Xander closed the door, and then slammed other man up against the wall, hard, "Let's get one thing straight solider boy: I neither like or trust you."

"Xander…"

"You knocked out Willow and kidnapped Belldandy: these are thing I will never forgive, or forget. I swear if you ever endangered anyone here, I will kill you. Are we clear on this?"

"As crystal."

**TBC...**


	49. Unexpected Allie

**Unexpected Allie**

"What the hell?" Buffy asked dumbstruck as she answered the door: Spike stood on the other side; an unconscious Oz draped over one shoulder.

"We're on the run: I busted out of that freak show after the boss got killed." The vampire sat the young werewolf on the floor, "Saw this one in the cell next to me and figured that my chances of survival would increase if you owed me one."

"I still feel the need to kill you." Buffy shook her head.

"He's telling the truth." Urd appeared behind the slayer, "Demons can't lie to me: something I inherited from my mother."

**TBC...**


	50. Council of War

**Council of War**

Buffy stood in the doorway, surviving the group seated at the table:

Xander was glairing at Riley almost as intently as Oz was at Tara.

Belldandy and Urd sat bracketing Skuld, who was fidgeting constantly.

Spike was sitting in stunned silence after learning just who the three goddesses were.

Giles looked like he was going to glean his glasses to nothing for the same reason.

Willow and Tara were sitting side by side, holding hands under the table.

Riley had a look of absolute terror on his face, and flinched every time someone moved.

Buffy moaned: this was the team she had at her disposal to defeat Adam?

**TBC...**


	51. Plan of attack

**Plan of attack**

"I say we go in and blast him!" Urd slammed her fist down on the table, shaking it.

"Father has expressly forbidden us to get involved so directly." Belldandy sat deep in thought, "We can offer guidance, nothing else."

"Why is that?" Buffy asked.

"You've heard of those 'mysterious ways' of his?" Skuld raised an eyebrow, "Well this is one of them: he likes you humans to work some things out on your own."

The room went silent again.

"Unity." Belldandy said after some time, "What you need is Unity: strength, heart, spirit and mind."

"That's some serious mojo!" Willow blinked, "You're talking primeval forces and everything."

**TBC...**


	52. Mission of mercy

**Mission of mercy**

The surviving Initiative agents and staff stood huddled in one corner of the control room, the few weapons they had left only just holding back the army of demons and cyborgs surrounding them on three sides.

Every so often one of the stun guns would fail, and the attackers would get that little close.

Explosions boomed around the room, and one wall fell on the demons, killing them while opening an exit for the besieged humans.

"You lot are _SO_ lucky my little sister doesn't hold a grudge." Urd stood in the middle of the hole, "What you waiting for?"

The survivors ran to safety.

**TBC...**


	53. Holding action

**Holding action**

The demons attempted to make their way along the corridor again, only to be beaten back by the seemingly endless supply of grenades Skuld was able to produce out of thin air.

"Ok, we're all set up here." Willow looked at Buffy, "I'm not sure this will work…"

"I have faith in you." The Slayer smiled, then turned to Belldandy, "We ready?"

"Yes." The Goddess nodded, "But remember: I can only guide you."

"I know Bell, but it still means a lot to me to have you there."

"You just be careful, ok." Xander looked worried.

"I always am." Belldandy leaned down and kissed him, "Love you."

**TBC...**

_To prove I'm not a total git, I've removed the block on Aleh's reviews. It will, however, go back on if you start bugging me about every single spelling mistake._


	54. Confronting destiny

**Confronting destiny**

The rough rock passageway lead further down, leading Belldandy and Buffy to Adam's lair. The young Goddess moved with calm confidence that the Slayer did her best to emulate.

"Welcome, Slayer." Adam stood before them as they entered the final cavern, "I've been waiting for you."

"This ends here!" Buffy all but snarled.

"As you wish." Adam smiled his right arm turning into a machinegun, "I've had a few upgrades." He fired at Belldandy, but the bullets hit and invisible barrier and stopped midair.

"I am only here to observe." The Goddess' eyes narrowed, "But try that again and I will end this without hesitation."

**TBC...**

_You can probably expect this story to end somewhere around chapter 60, and the feature-length sequel to start at the beginning of the next series._


	55. Strength through Unity

**Strength through Unity**

Adam shifted his fire to Buffy, but the delay was a fatal mistake: Willow had completed the spell and the being known as Unity had been awoken, taking over the Slayers body.

"You will not stop me." The cyborg switched from machinegun fire to a grenade, only to see it turn into a dove midair, "What trickery is this?"

"_My powers are beyond anything you can comprehend_." Unity responded, snapping Adam's right arm, "_Your time is at an end_." Quick as lightning, Unity's hand ripped the power-supply from Adam's body.

The cyborgs eyes rolled back in his head as he fell to the ground.

**TBC...**

_Aleh: for some strange reason, the phrase 'blow it up your ass' keeps spring to mind when I try and think of a response to your reviews, but I pride myself on being smarter than that._

_I'm one of those dyslexics who honestly can't tell the defiance between two words that look the same but mean different things. It's a problem I've always had, much to the annoyance of my English teachers at school and collage._

_So it's a case of like it or lump it.  
__Jeff_


	56. We saved the world, again…

**We saved the world, again…**

The post averted-apocalypse party was in full swing at the temple. Urd had relented and was allowing Skuld to stay up late. The teenage goddess was taking full advantage of the opportunity to spend some more time with the others in a non life-or-death situation.

A temporary peace appeared to have been reached between Xander and Riley, much to Buffy's relief, but Oz was still uncomfortable around Willow and Tara. He made his excuses and left early, having already decided to leave Sunnydale behind and move up to LA to help Angel and Faith.

Taking advantage of a distraction, Xander slipped outside unseen.

**TBC...**


	57. Questions by moonlight

**Questions by moonlight**

"Is something wrong?" Belldandy asked when she finally found Xander in the middle of the garden, looking up at the stars, "Why did you leave the party?"

"There was something I asked your father the last time I saw him." Xander smiled; "I'm a bit of a traditionalist about this sort of thing."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong: only one thing could make it better." Xander got down on one knee, "Belldandy, I love you more than anything and I want to spend the rest of my life with you: Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Belldandy nodded as she started to cry, "I will marry you."

**The End**

_That's all for now folks: I am planning a full-length sequel that will see Belldandy get in a goddess-on-goddess fight with Glory, but I want to finish some of the storeys I'm working on first. __I'm going to be running a contest for a title for the new story: the winner gets their suggestion used with credit given, so get typing._


End file.
